


Be the guy he wants to introduce to his parents

by KaylenaKey



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adopted Carlos Reyes, Distant Carlos Reyes, M/M, Meet the Family, Worried TK Strand, weird behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylenaKey/pseuds/KaylenaKey
Summary: T.K. is determined to find out why Carlos doesn't want him to meet his parents.(an idea on what the reason could be, follows after 2x02)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	Be the guy he wants to introduce to his parents

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, the situation is bugging me and I feel like we won't get any answers in the next episode, since it's the crossover episode, so for now this has to do...
> 
> Well, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Speaking of parents, when am I gonna meet yours?", T.K. had asked after Carlos and him were discussing the situation with both his parents at home. He didn't expect the answer he got: "You want some more punch?", Carlos had asked as if he didn't just hear the question his boyfriend was asking him. "Um...", T.K. said, because Carlos didn't give him a chance to say anything else, anyway, as he took T.K.'s glass and walked away from him.

Since then, T.K. had tried bringing it up again some times, desperate for a real answer. But Carlos seemed stubborn, changing the topic or telling him that his parents were pretty "busy" and not near. T.K. didn't believe a single word, but also didn't know how to get him to talk.

But he couldn't stop thinking about what the reason was for Carlos to act so strange. He had told T.K. that his parents knew of him being gay, so what was the deal?

"Babe... when will I meet your parents?", T.K. asked cautiously the other day, trying his luck again. They were sitting on Carlos' couch, watching TV, but T.K. couldn't wait, his mind on the topic since the movie had started 50 minutes ago.

Carlos didn't even look away from the TV as he casually said: "I told you, they are pretty busy. With this pandemic going on even more. I don't know when you'll meet them."

That wasn't much more information than he had provided the week before. T.K. was frustrated, but stayed silent for the rest of the movie. He didn't know what it was. Maybe Carlos didn't want him to meet his parents!? But why would he not want that? After all, Carlos was the first one who wanted this relationship, why was he being weird about it now?

Maybe he didn't want his parents to know what a fuck-up he was dating. If Carlos had ever mentioned him in front of his parents (what he started to doubt at that point), they probably didn't know about his past. Maybe that was what Carlos was afraid of. That they wouldn't accept him.

T.K. spent almost two months thinking about the possibilities. Then, he decided to just go for it and ask his boyfriend, straight up this time!

So when Carlos was coming home from work the next day, T.K. had been waiting for him on the couch, clearly stressed out and nervous as he slung his arms around his chest and stared at the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey baby-", Carlos started, before he saw the state his boyfriend was in. "What is it?"

T.K. decided to not beat around the bush anymore, and without looking away from the table, he asked in a monotone voice: "Are you serious about this?"

He could feel Carlos' confused gaze before the man asked: "What?"

"About us."

"T.K., you have a key to my house", Carlos explained matter-of-factly. "Why would I not be serious about us?"

T.K. didn't answer his question, but added another one himself: "Do you want a future with me?" T.K. knew how unsteady his voice sounded, but he didn't care. That question held so much power with it and both of them knew it. Carlos didn't know how to react. What was his boyfriend trying to say?

"Where is this heading?", he asked cautiously from his spot at the door. Since he came into the house, he hasn't moved away from there, unsure on how T.K. would react.

The younger man just mumbled: "The fact that you don't want me to meet your parents", before he finally looked up at Carlos, meeting his eyes, adding: "You keep making excuses!"

Carlos knew they'd have that conversation eventually, somehow he still felt uncomfortable about it. He sighed, before he made his way over to T.K., dropping down next to him. He had to explain now, or he would lose T.K. for good.

"There is a reason for that and it has nothing to do with you."

"Then what is it?"

Suddenly, Carlos didn't feel so confident looking into T.K.'s eyes anymore, so he glanced around the room before his eyes fixed on the ceiling on the other end of the room.

"T.K. ... I'm adopted. My biological parents, they... well, they are murderers. Sitting in jail right now. Social services took me out of my family when I was 5, right after they got arrested. Then with 7 I got adopted by the family I grew up in."  
Carlos stopped for a second, studying T.K.'s face to see his reaction, but the man just urged him to continue.  
"They are white people and if you had met them, you would have asked, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell you yet."

T.K. looked down at his shoes. "Now I feel bad. I shouldn't have been so rude. I'm sorry." Because he was. He brought his boyfriend into a uncomfortable situation because his curiosity got the best of out him once again.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you worry. You deserved to know."

"Carlos, I don't care who your parents are! I know you are nothing like them! Carlos, you have the kindest heart I know", T.K. admitted, making Carlos smile. "Are your parents the reason you became an officer?"

"Partly, yeah. I felt like I needed to do it to prove that I'm nothing like them. But I also really started to like my job. I couldn't imagine doing anything else. Also, it was pretty badass when the police arrested my parents back then. I never had a good relationship with them to begin with", Carlos joked, but there was bitterness clearly evident in his voice.

"Well, can I meet your family? The one that adopted you?" T.K. really wanted to meet the people who made his boyfriend the way he is, and now that he knew, he wouldn't let Carlos get away with this.

Luckily, Carlos didn't want to. His face brightened at the question and asked: "You want to?"

"They are your parents. Of course I want to!" As if it hadn't been obvious.

Carlos smiled even more as he said: "Okay. I'll arrange a meeting."

What T.K. didn't expect was Carlos to surprise him with that, two days later when they were on the farmer's market buying some groceries, but he was okay with that. All he cared about was that he'd meet his boyfriend's folks, finally, after such a long time. And eventually, he saw where their relationship was heading.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment what you think could be the reason that Carlos was so weird about it. But I could actually see him being adopted, somehow his parents in the promo don't really look like they'd be related to him 🤔


End file.
